


Taking care 01.（創N）

by goodtoknow



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodtoknow/pseuds/goodtoknow
Summary: 崔鐘顯無法忽視安丹尼爾，與此同時安丹尼爾也看著他。ABO,創alpha,尼爾omega
Relationships: Ahn Daniel | Niel/Choi Jonghyun | Changjo
Kudos: 4





	Taking care 01.（創N）

說不清安丹尼爾是招人喜歡還是招人討厭，可偏偏他就是招了那些個性鮮活又明亮的人的喜愛。

安丹尼爾隨便說句話破音都有人說可愛並以此為樂，有時候不接碴的反應又很直接，小孩子嘛，又不是沒脾氣的娃娃，還不許小孩子拒絕別人鬧他了嗎？

可他又很溫柔，說話軟軟的，稍微激動一點又會讓人不住想安撫他，但他並不覺得自己需要順毛，於是便委屈上了，一委屈就不太說話，讓人無法忽視。

他乖巧地在一旁看著，眼裡也沒有甚麼埋怨的情緒，委屈裡還帶著積極的心跟著話題跑，因為誰說了什麼有趣的話也不吝嗇笑容，問他為什麼笑得那麼開心也是只回答一句：「真的很有意思！以前也沒聽過！太有意思了！」

彷彿剛才他只是在話間換了口氣，然後接著參與，方才哪有什麼讓他難過的事情發生，只因為他是那樣地溫柔，又可愛。

崔鐘顯在一旁看著，眼神裡沒有情緒，只是純粹看著安丹尼爾，別人將話頭丟給安丹尼爾時，崔鐘顯也跟著投入話題，但是主話人一變他又躺回椅背，心裡只想著等會回去的時候該跟安丹尼爾侃什麼。

行程結束，崔鐘顯跟著安丹尼爾回家，也不知圖的什麼，崔鐘顯在玄關處告別時故意欲言又止，安丹尼爾當然不會忽視，請他在客廳坐，安丹尼爾轉身又從廚房拿出两杯水。

「晚了還是別喝其他的吧？」

崔鐘顯翹著腳露出腳踝以上一大片皮膚，水也不喝，只是看著安丹尼爾。

「哥今天在電台好像以前那樣，特別像新人，小心翼翼的樣子。」

「啊，那是因為我第一次單獨上電台正好也是前輩當主持人，剛才一直想到那個時候，不自覺變成那樣了。」

「是這樣嗎？哥今天好像一直在傻笑。」

崔鐘顯放下腿，上半身傾向前，手背靠在安丹尼爾額上。

「哥是不是在發低燒啊？」

「幹嘛呀，我又不是小孩子。」

嘟嘟囔囔的樣子一點都沒有說服力。可崔鐘顯照經驗判斷，便知道了情況。

「哥，你發情期快開始了。」

安丹尼爾訝異後又恢復平靜，很自然地把脖子上、手上的首飾還有耳環都摘了收了。

「那難怪了，我還想說為什麼最近吃的特別多。」

崔鐘顯按著不動，仔細地看著眼前的安丹尼爾，後來無奈地收起兩人的杯子。在廚房裡瞧了一眼安丹尼爾收著的幾個水壺瓶子。

他打開水槽旁的過濾器裝著水，安丹尼爾稍微猶豫下便從後邊摟住崔鐘顯。

「正幫你裝水呢，再等等。」

崔鐘顯自顧自地裝水，而安丹尼爾則朝著崔鐘顯耳旁說：「你怎麼那麼好呀？責任心嗎？還是喜歡我？」

安丹尼爾從崔鐘顯的手臂下方穿到崔鐘顯懷裡，眼神款款，但崔鐘顯依然故我，頂多只是摸了摸安丹尼爾的頭頂說：「只是一種必要性的保護而已，雖然替哥抒發發情期感覺是我在占便宜。」

安丹尼爾沒在聽，因為他正忙著把臉埋在崔鐘顯胸前，理智快要消失之前再次聲明：「發情期的我好奇怪呀，為什麼鐘顯要幫我，我會誤會的。」

「誤會就誤會吧，反正我是不會害尼爾哥的。」

崔鐘顯說罷，便低下頭將安丹尼爾頸部的皮膚咬在齒間研磨，惹得安丹尼爾雙腳發軟。崔鐘賢用雙手穿過安丹尼爾腋下將他環抱，下巴抵著安丹尼爾的頭頂。

「我會好好照顧你的。」

安丹尼爾假裝沒聽清，抬頭看了眼崔鐘顯。這是一個表態，只待崔鐘顯意會過來，安丹尼爾的雙手便會圍住崔鐘顯的脖子，手指在崔鐘顯後腦杓後方扭捏。

崔鐘顯任由安丹尼爾的體重往下帶，他單手扶著安丹尼爾貼著牆，另一手則拿著剛裝滿水的水壺灌了一大口，一點點的嘴對嘴將水渡過去。足足灌了半壺，安丹尼爾才扭頭婉拒。

「不要了，有點撐。」

可崔鐘顯不讓。

「不喝完一壺我怕哥第一輪中途就會脫水。  
「中途也沒辦法喝。」

崔鐘顯的確在好好地照顧自己，安丹尼爾也只好索吻似地張嘴，雖然喝完一整壺水的確夠撐過一輪，但中途總會出現難堪的場面。

「煩死了，為什麼總要喝那麼多水。」

安丹尼爾任由崔鐘顯將他拖進房裡，爾後又拿著好幾瓶水進來，準備了一些什麼東西後便拿起封條封住房門周圍的縫隙。

「哥，手機呢？」

安丹尼爾解鎖手機後便丟向崔鐘顯，他點開安丹尼爾的kakao talk給幾個人發了通知後便也用了自己手機發了通知。

「崔鐘顯你真的是越來越熟練了。」

「我是來照顧尼爾哥你的，當然要做得好才行。」

安丹尼爾頹在牆邊，腦袋歪著眼神往上看著崔鐘顯，說：「看看，現在就在口頭對我不客氣了，我是信了你那句佔我便宜。」

崔鐘顯蹲下來拉著安丹尼爾的雙手，指尖搓著那明顯的指節。

「哥剛才果然聽見了，而且這不算誤會，保護你，照顧你，這是很正常的，哥誤會成什麼了嗎？」

崔鐘賢直接的眼神讓安丹尼爾撇過頭，手從崔鐘顯手中抽出來不看他。

「我現在正在發情期呀，我腦袋不靈活的，別想誆我說什麼丟人的話。

「還有啊，我並不是一定要你才能渡過發情期的，懂嗎？」

說得很像安丹尼爾自己有很多性伴侶一樣，但崔鐘顯深知並非如此。

「是是是，哥床頭櫃裡全是以前自己渡過發情期用的舊夥伴，我只是後來的一個人形按摩棒而已。」

崔鐘顯摟住他哥，安丹尼爾已經開始發熱了，而崔鐘顯的身體也因為安丹尼爾發情的味道而起了反應。

「雖然我發情起來就是一灘水，但我自己也能玩得很開心，別以為你臉還是跟以前一樣大啊崔鐘顯！！！」

開始了開始了，安丹尼爾開始說胡話了。既然這樣，崔鐘顯也可以別那麼拘著了。

安丹尼爾總是在陷入發情期前的腦子混亂期想些怪怪的東西，那些想法甚至會變成隱患，輕易無法忽視，所以崔鐘顯剛剛一直都挺沉穩的，現在開始就能稍微開開玩笑，管他哥能不能記起來，反正事後就算記著了，安丹尼爾還是會裝不記得。

「臉肯定是小了，但是哥放心，有個地方還是大著呢，而且還會變大。」

說到大不大的時候，安丹尼爾從崔鐘顯懷裡逃走，年少的一方尚未反應過來，只見那位哥衝往自己的床邊翻找著什麼。

轉過身來，安丹尼爾手上高舉著他那堆夥伴裡頭最猙獰的一個。

「能有這個大嗎？你能有這個大嗎？」

巨大的個頭上擁有許多突起，震動的強度直讓人頭皮發麻，說實話安丹尼爾一次也沒用過，只是曾經有次自己解決的時候因為得不到沖天的爽快，腦抽了覺得委屈便拿起手機衝動性消費買了這個可怕的東西。

但崔鐘顯並不知道，他只知道，這，是他尼爾哥的新玩具。  
他以為他哥玩過了，臉僵著，崔鐘顯腦子裡也不知道想什麼，可是還是很聰明地從安丹尼爾手上拿走那個可怕的東西。

「一開始不能用那麼可怕的東西啊哥。」

倔著的安丹尼爾死都不撒手，崔鐘顯也只好先上前親著安丹尼爾，輕輕地親，故意發出點聲響，然後溫熱的掌心貼著安丹尼爾微涼的肌膚到處逡巡。

「哥，我要開始了。」

崔鐘顯往安丹尼爾耳朵裡吹氣，隨後將鼻子埋進安丹尼爾頸窩裡，有點冰涼的鼻尖在對方頸部接近腺體的地方磨蹭，呼出的熱氣在吸吐間增添別與觸摸的搔癢感，安丹尼爾頭一縮便從崔鐘顯懷裡逃開。

「癢啊，別這樣。」

雙手在崔鐘顯胸前推揉，安丹尼爾的力氣逐漸變小，後來只能揪著崔鐘顯的衣服保持不動。

「你等會兒，我還沒習慣，太害臊了。」

「別找藉口了尼爾哥，我不會笑話你。」

巨大的玩具從安丹尼爾的手上掉了，它落在地上抽搐似的震動，崔鐘顯腳伸過去隨便踩踩關了電源。

雙手扶著他哥的頭，崔鐘顯由下往上看著，想讓安丹尼爾無法躲避眼神，可他哥卻是直接閉起眼睛。

安丹尼爾在當鴕鳥，而崔鐘顯說了句：「哥不知道眼睛閉起來就是要親親嗎？」

崔鐘顯立刻將唇壓上安丹尼爾的，舌頭帶著濕潤逐漸侵入，鼻息使得兩人之間的溫度上升，安丹尼爾過長的頭髮搔過眼皮，他睜開了眼，看見的是一雙熱烈的眼，他被崔鐘顯的眼神刺得愣神，緊閉的唇不再緊閉，舌也不作抗拒，任由崔鐘顯在口腔內作亂，上顎被舔地想發笑。安丹尼爾推開崔鐘顯，但依然還是被環抱著。

「要親就好好親！」

崔鐘顯看著他笑了，眼睛微彎，好似看見珍寶一樣。將安丹尼爾的手放在自己的臉旁，側過頭，小狗似的主動蹭安丹尼爾，他的髮梢並不軟，刺著安丹尼爾的手心。

「哥教教我吧。」

*_TBC


End file.
